


Rhink Ficlets

by castiels_psychnerd



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Rhett, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Top Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_psychnerd/pseuds/castiels_psychnerd
Summary: A collection of the Rhink ficlets I've written. Most likely posted on Tumblr first. Chapters are not related or in any order.Tags for each chapter can be found in the chapter notes.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Rhink Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Elizabeth's assertion that Rhett's "Yes, daddy" from that one Tiktok and his "just the tip" from GMM #1920 have the same energy. 
> 
> Chapter Tags: Smut, Top Link, Bottom Rhett, Teasing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, and Daddy Kink (though just a tiny bit at the very end)

Link has Rhett all splayed out on the bed, sweaty and desperate since he’s been working his way between Rhett’s cheeks for what feels like hours. Just slowly touching, licking, fucking him with his tongue. Finally giving in to his begging and slipping a finger in, then two. Pressing them in right where it counts and torturing Rhett till he's just a begging, squirming mess. 

"Please, I need more," Rhett says. Link smiles that crooked grin because he absolutely loves making Rhett this way. 

"No, not yet. I'm not sure you deserve it." Link continues working his fingers in and out, teasing Rhett endlessly. 

"Please,” Rhett whines. “Anything. Just the tip?" With the way he's looking up at Link, pushing down and fucking himself on his fingers, there's no way Link can resist. 

"Okay, just the tip." So he slicks himself up and obliges, teasing Rhett and rubbing the head all around his hole. Pushing in ever so slightly to tease, never getting even just the head all the way in. 

Until finally he does. In one thrust he pushes in to the hilt because he knows Rhett can take it and, honestly, Link can't stand _not_ to at this point. His teasing has him as riled up as it has Rhett. And that's when Rhett whines out "Yes, daddy!”


End file.
